Conclude
by AkiraChiharu
Summary: Enam tahun setelah kepindahan Naruto ke Tokyo, dia bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali di sebuah rumah pohon yang rapuh termakan usia, berlatar belakangkan cahaya bulan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Ada yang berubah dengan sifat Sasuke, hal itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran dengan sisi baru Sasuke. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Silahkan langsung di baca saja X3
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Conclude**

**Sasu/Naru or ?/Naru**

**Rate : T**

**Friendship/Romance/Humor(?)**

**Warn : Sho-ai, typo, OOC and etc.**

**~AkiraChiharu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah sejak lama, sejak semburat cahaya jingga di ujung langit malam pudar tergantikan dengan hitam kelamnya malam yang entah kenapa, rasanya lebih kelam dari malam kemarin... Huh? suram sekali. Dengan berbekal senter sebagai penerangan Naruto berjalan melewati jalan setapak bermandikan lumpur untuk menembus kegelapan tengah malam yang telah menantinya, sepertinya hujan sore hari tadi cukup deras.

Dengan langkah santai Naruto menuju sebuah rumah pohon di belakang bukit sekolah, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Naruto mengunjungi tempat itu. Kalo tidak salah tepat sehari sebelum kepindahannya ke Tokyo untuk meneruskan kuliah disana, sudah berapa tahun ya? Satu.. dua.. ah-sudah enam tahun ya?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai diujung tangga kayu yang menghubungkan dengan rumah pohon, lumut telah menutupi hampir seluruh tangganya beberapa bagiannya bahkan sudah keropos dimakan usia. Bulu kuduk Naruto bergedik ngeri membayangkan bilamana nanti dia mencoba naik keatas rumah pohon Ihh,, tidak.. tidak..terima kasih, dia terlalu muda untuk mati, ingat usianya baru 23 tahun. Bahkan dia baru saja dipromosikan menjadi jenderal manajer, hebat bukan? Tapi jujur Naruto tak habis pikir entah kenapa Temujin 'ThePerfecBosss' mau-maunya dan secara sadar tanpa paksaan mempromosikan dirinya yang notabenenya sledor bin teledor dan tidak cukup pintar-kalau tidak ingin disebut bodoh-sebagai seorang manager.

Sraak..sraakk, suara semak bergesekan membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya, Siapa yang cukup waras ketempat ini pada tengah malam seperti ini?-kecuali Naruto tentunya-. Sesosok siluet manusia tinggi berwarna hitam berjalan menuju kearah Naruto yang berdiri menggenggam erat senter berwarna hitam miliknya, sial sepertinya dia ingin kencing di celana sekarang. Seberkas sinar dari cahaya layar ponsel menyilaukan mata naruto yang masih terpaku pada sosok itu, tangan berbalut jaket berwarna hitam menyentuh pundaknya yang tegang karna ketakutan, Kami-sama dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Naruto?" tanya sosok itu sambil menyinari wajah Naruto secara kesluruhan.

"Sa-sasuke? Sialan, kukira kau hantu!" sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya diam dan berjalan menaiki rumah pohon diatasnya, merasa diabaikan Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke memanjat tangga penuh lumut dan rapuh disana-sini.

"Oii, Sasuke sedang apa kau disini tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai diatas rumah pohon, Sasuke menatap lurus kearah mata blue saphire milik sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku memang sering ketempat ini" Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, ia pun hanya mengamati Sasuke yang beranjak mengotak-atik lemari kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah benda dari dalamnya. Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa ini?" perlahan Naruto membuka bungkusan berwarna biru dongker itu perlahan, matanya membulat melihat isi bungkusan yang adaa digenggamannya.

"I-ini? Dimana kau menemukan ini Sasuke? Bukankah kalung ini sudah jatuh ke dalam danau?" sebuah kalung prisma berwarna biru aqua terlihat berkilauan terpantulkan cahaya bulan terlihat begitu indah berada di genggaman Naruto.

"Aku mencarinya untukmu, kukira aku bisa mengembalikannya sebelum kepindahanmu ke Tokyo. Tapi, aku terlambat... jadi, mumpung kau berada sini aku ingin mengembalikannya." Alis Sasuke mengerut tak suka mendengar cuara cekikikan Naruto yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu, dengan tangan bergetar karna efek tertawa Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya 7 cm.

"Gomen.. gomen.. aku tak tahan dengan ekspresimu itu, sudah sejak lama sejak terakhir kali aku mendengarmu berbicara sepanjang itu Sasuke! Haha, serius muka mu lucu sekali" Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tak menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang memandangnya dengan takjub, senyum tipis mengembang diatas wajah pucatnya.

"Dasar, dobe. Sudah 6 tahun, wajar aku berubah" Naruto mengamati Sasuke secara keseluruhan, kalau dipikir-pikir Sasuke memang terlihat beda, dia lebih tinggi, tampan dan terlihat lebih dewasa tentunya.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kau sekarang terlihat berbeda dan lebih dewasa tapi.. rambut pantat bebekmu masih sama saja" Naruto mangut-mangut seperti seorang detektif mengamati sosok rivalnya itu.

"Dan kau masih saja berkepala duren dan idiot" seringaian khas Uchiha sukses membuat dahi Naruto berkedut kesal.

"Sialan, mulutmu tetap saja tajam Uchiha. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau sering datang ke tempat ini? Naruto menggaruk lehernya merasakan gatal karna gigitan nyamuk, "nyamuk sialan " batinya kesal.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah lotion anti nyamuk sachet kepada Naruto.

"Aku sedang liburan disini dan teringat tempat ini, aku jadi kangen dan ingin lihat-tunggu, kenapa malah aku yang menjawab pertanyaan mu! Brengsek, nyamuk-nyamuk sialan ini seperti vampire! Apa sih maunya!" dengan penuh emosi naruto mengoleskan lotion keleher dan kedua lengannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan rivalnya itu, "Mungkin mereka rindu dengan mu dobe" jawab Sasuke dengan jari-jari asik bermain layar sentuh ponsel di genggamannya.

"Ck, mungkin karna aku ini tampan, jadi nyamuk-namuk ini tergila-gila padaku. Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"tuding naruto menggunakan kemasan sachet lotion anti nyamuk yang sudah kosong *kenapa dari tadi membahas lotion anti nyamuk sachet? Okeh, abaikan*.

Mata onyx itu mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya dan menatap langit malam dari jendela kecil disampingnya, "Hanya ditempat ini aku merasa tenang" ujarnya parau. Naruto terpaku pada suara sendu itu, Apa yang terjadinya dengan Sasuke? Dia akui sejak pindah, dia tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengannya. Bukan, bukannya dia tidak pernah memcoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi... Sasukelah yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ku dengar kau selama ini ada tinggal di California ya?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap langit malam, lagi... sialan benar Uchiha bungsu satu ini, seenaknya saja tak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto.

"Heh, kau brengsek sekali. Pergi diam-diam seperti itu, cih... tipikal Sasuke sekali." Sasuke kemudian berdiri, menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya sebentar lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Oii,oii.. kau mau kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, hey! Tunggu..." dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Naruto menuruni tangga dan mengejar Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba sosok dihadapannya malah berhenti sehingga dahi Naruto bertumbukan dengan punggung kokoh si pantat ayam *ditabok Sasuke*.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi Naruto, sampai jumpa..." tangan sepucat mayat itu mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dan bergegas pergi menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pohon dalam kegelapan malam.

Naruto hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergian rivalnya,"Hsh, kenapa bulu kudukku jadi berdiri begini? Aneh... lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, terlalu lama disini membuatku menjadi paranoid." Dengan kecepatan tinggi melebihi kecepatan cahaya *bo'ong ding~* Naruto berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari sesosok manusia berdiri menatapnya tajam dari balik pohon.

"Kau sudah, kembali eh?" sosok itu tersenyum misterius, iris berwarna hijau zamrud terpantul oleh cahaya bulan itu terbias begitu indah menghasilkan warna yang menawan, ah.. menenangkan. Namun, semua keindahan itu seakan sirna ketika sebuah seringaian keji yang terpatri apik di wajah ruapawannya.

"Ah, aku jadi lapar..." ujarnya ambigu kemudian mengayunkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto yang tengah berlari terbirit-birit di depan sana.

Fin or TBC?

* * *

Hola~

Akichi the new generation of absurd creature has come with my first fict ^_^)v

Aneh? Gajekah? Gantung? Hehe, maklum ini fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto :3

Biasanya saya cuman baca, dan akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang segede biji kacang ijo. Saya berani publish juga~ XD

Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka untuk saya, pssst~ tapi, jangan kejam-kejam ya? Hehe :D

Mind to review? ^_^)v


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Conclude**

**Sasu/Naru or Gaa/Naru**

**Rate : T &amp; T+**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Warn : Sho-ai, typo, OOC and etc.**

**~AkiraChiharu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang tatkala melewati sebuah gang terakhir menuju apartemen sewaannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, dengan cekatan Naruto menambah frekuensi langkah kakinya begitu merasakan seseorang tengah mengkutinya dibelakang sana.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon jika ini adalah hari terakhirku hidup sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto, setidaknya biarkan aku mati dipelukan orang yang kucintai." Mata Naruto langsung terpejam erat merasakan tangan seseorang yang tengah menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hwaa! Ampuni aku tuan, jangan sakiti aku yang tampan ini!" teriak Naruto histeris, dengan gerakan patah-patah dia melongokkan kepalanya kearah sosok yang masih setia menyetuh pundaknya. Mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna menatap lelaki berambut merah darah yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Ah, kau!" tunjuk Naruto dengan tidak sopan kearah wajah lelaki itu, "Kau, siapa?! Kenapa mengendap-endap mengikutiku, hah!" Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas dilehernya. Tangan pucat pemilik rambut merah darah itu menyentuh wajah Naruto, dengan gerakan sensual lelaki itu mulai menjilati pipi kemerahan miliknya.

"Kau manis sayang, baumu sungguh menggairahkan." Lelaki itu mengitari tubuh Naruto menatapnya seperti singa kelaparan, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuh Naruto posesif dari belakang. Kedua kaki Naruto terasa melemas merasakan nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

"Ap-apa maumu?" Naruto dapat merasakan tangan pucat milik lelaki itu mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Aku mau kamu, Uzumaki Naruto~" desah lelaki itu sedektutif mungkin, mencoba membangkitkan gairah Naruto mungkin?

Naruto bisa merasakan nafas hangat lelaki itu ketika mencium bibirnya lembut, wajahnya memerah sempurna menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan si lelaki merah darah. "Le-lepaskan aku.." ujar Naruto sembari mendorong sosok yang tengah mengukungnya. Nafas tak beraturan miliknya mulai membuatnya tak nyaman, sungguh! Naruto ingin kabur sekarang, tapi aura mengerikan yang menguar dari lelaki dihadapannya itu membuat nyalinya ciut bahkan hanya itu melangkah mundur.

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku lagi? Naruto..." kedua bola mata saphire milik Naruto menatapnya dengan air mata yang nyaris terjun bebas, ah~ jangan lupa bibir yang bergetar karna ketakutan itu, terlihat menggoda.

"Kau takut padaku?" Naruto menyeret kakinya mundur selangkah, berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan lelaki dihadapannya. "Sebegitukah mengerikannya aku, Naruto?" lanjutnya dengan nada sendu.

"A-aku tidak kenal siapa kamu, bi-biarkan aku pergi. La-lagi pula aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, me-menyingkirlah" balas Naruto berusaha menekan rasa aneh yang menggelitik dihatinya ketika sekelebat ingatan muncul dikepalanya.

"Hahaha, kau masih sama seperti dulu Naruto" lelaki itu mengusap air mata disudut matanya, "Gaara, namaku Sabaku Gaara". Dahi Naruto mengernyit bingung menatap tangan pucat milik lelaki bernama Gaara, memberikan gestur menjabat tangan padanya.

"Na-naruto, Uzuma—" Naruto melongo menatap Gaara yang malah mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku sudah tahu, sayang" balas Gaara dengan senyum manis bertengger manis diwajah rupawannya. Mata Naruto mengerjap lucu, "Orang ini sudah gila" batin Naruto merinding.

"Ah, aku tidak gila sayang." Tambah Gaara mengerling menggoda.

"Dia bisa membaca pikiran" teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Dan aku tak tahu isi pikiranmu." Lanjut Gaara, membuat Naruto kembali memandang horor lelaki berambut merah darah itu.

"Aku harus pergi, senang berjumpa denganmu lagi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto..." Gaara mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih diam membatu. Tangan Naruto perlahan menyentuh bibirnya, matanya masih menatap sosok Gaara yang berjalan menghilang di ujung gang sana.

"Hangat.." tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku menangis?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi tengah terduduk diatas ranjang, dengan kedua tangan yang tengah menggegam erat kepalanya, seolah-olah kepalanya akan putus jika ia melepaskannya. Dengan tangan bergetar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengambil ponsel pintar diatas meja nakas, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menatap gambar wallpaper ponselnya. Ada dua gambar pemuda yang tengah tersenyum hangat, potret dirinya dan Naruto saat upacara perpisahan SMA.

"Kaa-san, Naruto ada disini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya serak. Tak ada yang menyahut, karna hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang berada dikamar itu. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, lagi. Ia menggeram kuat, gigi-giginya gemeletuk pelan.

"Tak akan kubiark-Arghh, hosh..hosh..." teriak Sasuke kesakitan, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"**Hahaha**..." tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa nyaring, matanya memincing tajam. Bola mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya bergulir kesegala arah tak sabar, meneliti setiap sudut diruangan itu.

"**Bunuh, ya bunuh, bunuh Naruto**..." bola mata onyx miliknya berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe berputar diatas pupilnya.

"Arghh, hentikan! Jangan bunuh Naruto, brengsek." Teriak Sasuke dengan sebelah mata yang kembali dalam bentuk normal, "Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya" Lanjutnya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengendalikanku" ucap Sasuke berusaha tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"**Ah, lihat saja nanti. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa menentangku, Sasuke**..." kedua mata Sasuke kembali normal.

"Hosh...hosh... Si-sial!" tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, ketakutan mulai menyelimuti pikirannya.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap Sasuke dari balik pintu, dia tak berani masuk kekamar itu. Bukan, bukan karna dia takut dengan Sasuke teriakan sasuke. Sudah biasa. Tapi, dia ragu... dia tak mampu menatap kondisi Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti itu, tak tega.

"Ototou, maafkan aku... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan" ucap sang pemuda itu lirih.

"Itachi-sama, sudah saatnya untuk pergi" pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai balasan kemudian melangkahkan kaki dalam keheningan.

"Awasi Sasuke, perketat penjagaan selama aku tidak ada. Jangan biarkan dia keluar sendirian" ucap Itachi berlalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Baik, Itachi-sama." Balas Utakata, tangan kanan Itachi sekaligus 'pengasuh' Sasuke selama dia tidak ada.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus lembur lagi. Cih, melelahkan~" desah seorang pria berpakaian formal serba hitam bernama Yagara, partner Utakata.

"Berhenti mengeluh seperti bocah Yagara, kau sudah tau apa konsekuensi yang kau dapat sejak menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini" balas Utakata tengah sibuk mengisi peluru kedalam revolver miliknya. Jika diperhatikan ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran dibalik wajahnya, tubuhnya berbalik menatap dalam rumah mewah beraksitektur Eropa dihadapannya.

"Cih, berhenti mengocah Utakata. Aku sudah tahu apa tugasku." Dengan cekatan ia menyelipkan kedua handgun dikedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Terserah " dengan langkah mantap Utakata masuk kedalam kediaman mewah milik Uchiha, matanya tak henti mengamati tiap susut mansion dengan teliti, "Semoga saja malam ini Sasuke-sama tak berbuat ulah" doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Gaara?" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara khas wanita menginterupsinya dari ujung tangga.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Setauku rapat sudah berakhir sejak 4 jam yang lalu?" wanita itu mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Berhentilah bersikap khawatir Temari, aku bukan bocah" balas Gaara sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok, pegal juga berdiri lama-lama.

"Wajar saja aku khawatir pada adikku dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku kakakmu!" Temari melangkah maju bersiap-siap menggeplak kepala merah adiknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Naruto" bahu Gaara terasa berat ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Temari mengguncangnya pelan.

"Naruto? Bocah kuning yang kau selamatkan waktu tenggelam di danau itu?"dari sudut matanya Temari bisa melihat, Gaara tengah tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Bulu kuduk Temari meremang menatap ekspresi adik bungsunya, dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi itu. Mirip psiikopat, "Hentikan obsesi gilamu padanya Gaara."

"Aku tidak terobsesi padanya nee-san, aku mencintainya. Ah, ya! Aku sedang jatuh cinta".

Temari hanya diam tanpa mampu membalas argumen sang adik, percuma berdebat dengannya disaat seperti ini. "Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Gaara" lanjut gadis berambut blonde itu sendu.

"Percayalah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya." Lanjutnya mencoba menggoyahkan pendirian sosok dihadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan" Gaara mengecup lembut dahi Temari, membawa tubuh mungil sang kakak kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka..." Temari mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Aku tahu" dengan lembut Gaara mengelus surai blonde mirik Temari, kakaknya ini memang overprotektif padanya. Walaupun terlihat garang dan kejam, kakaknya ini sangat menyayanginya. Dia sangat bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada orang yang memerdulikan eksistensinya didunia ini.

TBC

* * *

Hola~ Akichi balik lagi ^_^)v

Gimana ceritanya? Apakah tambah anehkah? Hehe, jujur saya kehilangan feel ketika nulis bagian kedua ini, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meneruskan cerita ini.

Untuk chapter berikutnya saya ngga tau kapan bakal update, mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu yang lebih lama karna saya mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah saya, Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang sudah mem-fav, follow dan mereview fic abal saya ini *bungkuk badan*. Saya sungguh terharu, hiks :') Maafkan diriku yang tak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi saya cintah kalian~ :* XD

For the last time,

Mind to review? ^_^)v


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ©****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Conclude**

**Sasu/Naru or Gaa/Naru**

**Rate : T &amp; T+**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Warn : Sho-ai, typo, OOC and etc.**

**~AkiraChiharu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Itachi melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut celana kain hitamnya kedalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa serba putih, bau alkohol menguar dari penjuru ruangan walaupun tidak begitu kuat. Matanya bergulir menatap sesosok dokter bernametag Nara Shikamaru yang tengah menatap layar laptop dengan hikmat. Tanpa permisi Itachi mendudukkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi diseberang meja Shikamaru.

"Aku butuh bantuan" mendengar nada suara milik Itachi yang terdengar serius, reflek Shikamaru mematikan laptopnya. Menyimpan semua data pasien yang baru setengah jadi ia ketik, ingatkan dia untuk membuat note kecil berisi rencana lemburnya-lagi- malam ini.

"Hal terakhir yang kuingat ketika kedatanganmu yang terakhir adalah, ketika Sasuke nyaris menghancurkan kepala Orochimaru menggunakan garpu. Kali ini apalagi?"

"Dia kembali, Aku khawatir Sasuke akan hilang kendali"

"Souka, aku mungkin tidak bisa menyembuhkanya. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu Sasuke untuk menekannya. Semua tergantung pada seberapa kuat keinginan Sasuke untuk menghilangkan sosok lain itu dari dalam dirinya"

"Lakukan sebisamu, aku mengandalkanmu Nara-sensei. Kalau begitu aku permisi" Itachi menatap sejenak mata kuaci milik pemuda berambut nanas itu, "Arigatou" lanjutnya pergi meninggalkan ruang praktek milik Shikamaru.

"Ck, mendokusei na"

Sudah enam tahun lamanya Shikamaru menangani Sasuke yang menderita Gangguan identitas disosiatif. Dulu semasa kecil Sasuke masih normal setidaknya sampai umur 8 tahun, namun semua itu berubah sejak pengalaman traumatis yang 'cukup' ekstrem menimpa Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto, ibundanya tercinta tewas didepan matanya, demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang diculik oleh saingan bisnis sang ayah. Tidak ada yang mampu menggambarkan kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi saat itu, bahkan polisi sekalipun. Mereka tidak berani membayangkan, mengingat bagaimana kondisi jenasah ketika janasah Uchiha Mikoto dievakuasi. Beberapa organ dalamnya hilang, tenggorak kepala bagian belakangnya remuk dan sebelah bola mata yang tercungkil bukanlah pemandangan yang awan bagi bocah berusia 8 tahun. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang menarik diri dari masyarakat, penyendiri, dan dingin. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana watak aslinya, bahkan Itachi dan Fugaku, ayahnya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya samar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke enam tahun yang lalu? Bukankah sewaktu awal sekolah menengah atas Sasuke sudah hidup normal? Apapula hubungannya Naruto dengan memburuknya keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Berbagi macam pikiran liar berputar menghancurkan ketenangan milik Shikamaru, jika bukan karna dia sahabat Itachi mana mau dia mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti Sasuke.

.

.

.

Cuti kerja bukan berarti tidak ada kerjaan bagi Naruto, matanya pedih menatap dokumen yang menggunung diatas meja, meminta untuk dikerjakan, sudah dua hari Naruto menghabiskan liburan dikota kelahirannya. Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun dia bersenang-senang ataupun keluar dari apartemen sewaanya. Selain banyak dokumen yang perlu dia selesaikan, ada satu orang yang tidak ingin dia temui diluar sana. Pemuda bernama Gaara, tidurnya tidak tenang sejak kejadian malam itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap kali sosok pemuda berambut merah itu mampir dalam bunga tidurnya, rentetan kejadian yang tak diingatnya menghatui setiap malam. Belum lagi sikap aneh si Teme no baka, dia butuh penjelasan atas sikap sialannya itu.

"Argh! Temujin brengsek! Seenaknya saya mengirimi dokumen sialan ini. Apanyanya yang cuti? Ternyata ini maksud terselubung dibalik keputusannya mempromosikanku. Dasar licik!" Naruto menyambar kopi kaleng diatas meja, meneguk cairan yang tersisa setengah didalamnya. Matanya memincing tajam menatap jam tangannya.

"Ah, waktunya makan siang. Sepertinya Ramen milik kedai paman Teuchi tidaklah buruk untuk menganjal cacing-cacing diperutku." Mood Naruto berubah cerah membayangkan kelezatan ramen dari kedai langganannya saat SMA.

"Ah, sekalian mampir ketempat Sasuke." Setelah memakai jaket biru kesayanganya dan memasukkan ponsel berserta dopet kedalam sakunya, Naruto bergegas menuju kedai favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Paman aku pesan Ramen miso ukuran jumbo, ah jangan lupa dengan ekstra Naruto-nya ya..."

"Naruto-kun?" mata sipit paman Teuchi terbelalak menatap bocah kuning langganannya tengah tersemyum lebardihadapannya.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa paman."

"Lama tak jumpa Naruto-kun, kapan kamu kembali kekota ini?" ujar Teuchi sambil menyodorkan semangkuk Ramen diatas meja dihadapan Naruto.

"Wah, cepat sekali~" Naruto mengambil sumpit yang tersedia, kemudian menyeruput ramennya panas-panas.

"Dua hari yang lalu paman, mana Ayame-nee?" mata Naruto berkeliling mencari sosok wanita berambut brunete, putri tunggal Teuchi.

"Ayame sedang cuti melahirka—"

"Uhuk, uhuk.." Naruto menerima gelas berisi air putih yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Ayame-nee sudah menikah paman? Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?"

"Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika di SMA mu dulu."

"Whee? Yang benar saja? Si mesum berambut kakek-kakek itu?" Naruto bergedik ngeri membayangkan sosok Kakashi-sensei yang dulu sering cekikikan sendiri menatap Icha-Icha Paradise, novel mesum karangan Jiraiya-jiji kakek angkatnya.

"Nasibmu sial sekali ayame-nee—" Naruto tersedak-lagi- merasakan punggungnya digeplak dari belakang.

"Siapa yang kau panggil si mesum berambut kakek-kakek? Huh?" keringat imajiner sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Naruto.

"Konbanwa kaka-sensei, lama tak jumpa" Kakashi memutar bola matanya jengah menatap mantan murid pembuat onar nomor satunya itu, sudah biasa dengan perilaku tak sopan Naruto.

"Sudah,sudah jangan bertengkar. Kau duduklah Kakashi, aku sudah menyiapkan ramen untukmu." Kakashi mengambil kursi disamping kanan Naruto dan mulai memakannya.

"Bagaima— eh? Mana Naruto?" Kakashi melongo menatap kursi Naruto yang kosong ditinggal empunya.

"Dia sudah kabur Kakashi, kau menakutinya. Oh ya, dia menitip pesan. Katanya kamu yang bayar pesanan miliknya."

Bukannya marah sudut bibir Kakashi malah menyeringai kecil, "Dasar, anak itu tidak berubah. Syukurlah" ujarnya lega.

"Hufft~ untung saja aku bisa kabur. Yosh, saatnya pergi ke rumah si Teme~". Sebernarnya Naruto memiliki tujuan utama selain berlibur kekota kelahirannya, mengeruk kenangan atau lebih tepatnya ingatan miliknya yang hilang. Naruto tidak ingat secara pasti, kenangan apa yang telah dia lupakan. Yang jelas ingatannya itu hilang setelah upacara kelulusan di SMA. Dia merasa ada beberapa kenangan yang memang sengaja disegel, agar dia melupakannya. Tapi ingatan apa itu?

.

.

Sasuke tengah membaca sebuah buku diruang baca, ketika Naruto berkunjung kekediamannya. Sasuke mengerutkan alis menatap cengiran bodoh Naruto.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini? Kalau tidak penting, pergilah" Naruto yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya diatas sofa single dihadapan Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Cih, beginikah perlakuanmu kepada seorang tamu Sasuke?"

"Sejak kapan seorang tamu, melengos masuk kedalam rumah sebelum sang tuan rumah mengijinkannya masuk?" Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya sambil melipat tangan dengan gaya angkuh.

"Sudahlah, aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat dengan mulut pedasmu, brengsek"

"Aa, lihat siapa sekarang yang bermulut pedas." Seringaian mengejek terkembang apik disudut bibir milik Sasuke.

"Peduli setan," mata Naruto memincing tajam menatap langsung pada kedua bola onyx dihadapannya. "Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Silahkan"

"Kita sudah berteman sejak awal masuk SMA, dan sejak itulah kita bersahabat. Kita selalu bersama." Naruto sengaja melirik kearah Sasuke, namun tetap saja tak nampak ekspresi apapun diwajah Sasuke, datar. Sedatar papan teflon.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi, Naruto."

"Okeh. Intinya, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganku setelah upacara kelulusan kita waktu SMA?"

Air muka Sasuke sedikit mengeras mendengar pertanyaan sosok berambut blonde yang tengah menatapnya serius, namun cepat-cepat dia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita berpisah ketika upacara selesai." Naruto merasa ada kebohongan dibalik kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan, Sasuke?" dengan nada rendah Naruto mencoba mengintimidasi Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tertunduk dalam, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ekpresinya sekarang.

"Pergilah" lanjut Sasuke yang kini berdiri, namun masih tertunduk.

"Heh, kau mengusirku? Ku—"

"Aku bilang pergi sekarang!" Naruto terlonjak kaget dari kursinya, menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke membentaknya, seumur-umur baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya. Mengerikan.

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang. Sasuke-sama sedang tidak enak badan" entah sejak kapan Utakata masuk keruang baca, tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di sisi tubuh Sasuke. Menuntunnya agar tidak limbung.

"Yagara, antarkan Naruto-kun kepintu depan. Biar aku yang tangani Sasuke-sama"

Naruto hanya menurut ketika Yagara menggiringnya keluar dari ruang baca, "Ano, Yagara-san. Kenapa Sasu—"

"Jika anda bertanya perihal Sasuke-sama, saya tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun, saya tidak punya hak. Tapi saya harap untuk sementara anda jangan mendekati Sasuke-sama dulu."

"Kenapa? Apa sasuke sakit parah? Anjing gilakah?"

Yagura tersenyum kecil melihat ekpresi khawatir sahabat tuannya, "Tidak, ini untuk kebaikan anda."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman mewah milik sahabatnya. Naruto melirik sebuah mobil aston martin one-77 berwarna silver yang melewatinya, matanya sempat bersibobrok dengan si pengemudi. Pengemudi itu seperti mengobservasinya lewat tatapan.

"Aneh" Naruto hanya menggelengkan bahunya acuh, kembali melangkahkan kaki tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda tengah menatap kepergiannya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Naruto"

TBC

* * *

Hola~ Akichi balik lagi ^_^)v

Finally bisa update juga, hehe :3 Adakah yang nunggu fict abal ini? :D

Mungkin untuk update chap berikutnya juga akan, errr... bertambah lama XD *dasar tukang ngaret*.

Maaf ya, saya harap para readers maklum dengan keadaan saya.

Terima kasih lagi untuk para readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya ini, Aku cintah kaliaan~ :*

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?


	4. little note

Hola~ Akichi is back :3

Tapi saya cuma mau memberi sebuah pemberitahuan saja, hehe….

Mungkin saya tidak akan meneruskan fict ini lagi…

Bukan maksud saya untuk mengecewakan para readers tapi, saya baru saja terkena musibah.

Nibi, notebook dan hp saya dicuri orang. Dan yah, begitulah… Dunia ini memang kejam :')

Selain itu saya sekarang kuliah sambil kerja, jadi sulit untuk membagi waktu. Jujur saya sangat sedih apalagi saya masih baru memulai karir saya disini, mungkin tuhan tidak menyukai hobi saya ini. Dan Tuhan memberikan 'sedikit' hukuman kepada saya

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mau ngejar malingnya pun sudah kabur, semoga saja nibi ditemukan oleh orang baik diluar sana. Syukur-syukur mau dikembalikan kepada saya. Hah~ sedih sekali rasanya kehilangan seluruh data kuliah beserta koleksi anime saya, sumpah rasanya tu sakit banget :'( #nunjuk kokoro

Mohon maaf dan terima kasih bagi para readers tercinta :* yang telah mau dan sudi membaca, meriview, mem-fav bahkan me-follow fict saya ini :D.

Akhir kata,

Jaa ne~ ^_^)v


End file.
